Five Things You Never Knew
by BirdG
Summary: Five things you never knew about the Harry Potter characters. NOTE: Not a Harry/Daphne pairing! Thanks.
1. Harry James Potter

**Author's Notes:** People seem to enjoy these things, I know I do. Most of these are related to my _Court This Disaster_ / _More Than Our Abilities_ universe but will hopefully make sense even if you don't know that universe.

* * *

**Harry James Potter**

1.) When he was younger there was a stray cat that used to hang around the house on Privet Drive and sometimes, Harry would leave out a bit of food for it. It seemed comfortable around him, though it never came close enough for him to pet it.

One day it stopped coming around, he's not sure if Petunia finally had it caught and destroyed or if it just found somewhere better to be. Harry always preferred to think it was the latter, even if he lost the closest thing he had to a pet at the time.

2.) Harry became Head of the Aurors at a young age due to a shake-up within the Auror department after the suspicious death of Greg Goyle while in custody. The case is still unsolved but Harry suspects it was foul play; revenge for what Goyle did during the war. And despite what Ma-- _some people_ think, he is still searching for any evidence that will convict those involved.

3.) When he was younger, Teddy used to talk about being an Auror just like his mum and Harry. Which is why Harry was very relieved when Teddy was accepted into St. Mungo's Healer program. The last thing he wanted for Teddy - or any of his kids - was for them to follow in his footsteps with this job.

4.) On his 22nd birthday Harry realized he was older than his parents would ever be.

5.) He worries a lot that James is turning into something of a bully. Harry knows his son is a good kid, just very stubborn and spoiled. Being in the spotlight as the son of a famous Quidditch Player and the "Chosen One" has done nothing to deflate James' ego. Sometimes he feels at a loss for what to do, especially when James spends so much of the year away.

And even if his son is _nowhere_ near that bad - the entire experience has made him understand Dudley a bit more.


	2. Daphne Greengrass

**Author's Notes:** These are related to my _Court This Disaster_ / _More Than Our Abilities_ universe but will hopefully make sense even if you don't know that universe.

* * *

**Daphne Drorit Greengrass Macmillan  
**

1.) The first time she really noticed Ernie Macmillan was when Amycus Carrow wanted her to Cruciate him as part of their Defense Against the Dark Arts "lesson". She didn't think she'd be able to cast that curse on anyone, let alone a classmate but she was too afraid to disobey. So she stared at Ernie for a long moment, hoping to convey with her eyes what she couldn't say out loud, then spoke the incantation.

Somehow Ernie understood and fell to the floor screaming as if she'd actually cast the curse.

2.) Pansy Parkinson has been her best mate since their Sorting. Daphne wasn't blind to her faults, she knew Pansy could be very mean (even if Daphne still found it funny) and she disagrees with her even if she doesn't always say so. But Pansy was also the one who told everyone to call her "Queenie" instead of "Daffy", who got her a part in the fourth year pantomime (even if it never made it to stage thanks to the set burning down) and who tutored her so she managed an "A" on her Arithmancy OWLs.

3.) That said, Daphne was absolutely furious with Pansy for what she did during the last battle. If Daphne hadn't gotten a chance to fight later, she might never have forgiven her.

4.) When she found out her Aunt Sophia had been tortured and killed by Death Eaters for collaborating with the Order and helping people escape Azkaban, Daphne wanted to take a stand against them. She started to think she wouldn't get a chance until Slughorn came to Hogsmeade and implored people to return and fight. Daphne was the first person in her family to stand up.

5.) She never had much interest in a career but if she could do anything, she'd like to breed and raise Aethonans. Daphne has loved winged horses since she was a girl and is an accomplished equestrian, entering and winning many riding tournaments over the years.


	3. James Sirius Potter

**Author's Notes:** These are related to my _Court This Disaster_ / _More Than Our Abilities_ universe but will hopefully make sense even if you don't know that universe.

* * *

**James Sirius Potter**

1.) His first kiss was from fellow Gryffindor Ruby Ness. It was during their fourth year and James would describe it as... underwhelming. This was followed by a disastrous first date at Madam Puddifoot's which was not followed by a second anything – kiss or date.

2.) Yes, he did want Al to be in Gryffindor with him and he certainly expected Rose to be. Yes, he blamed Scorpius Malfoy for the two of them being in Slytherin. And no, he doesn't understand how his parents can be so calm about this now after years of talking about all the horrible things the Death Eaters did and the Malfoys in particular. For all they know this could be some elaborate plot for revenge!

(He truly believes that it is an elaborate scheme for revenge for most of his second year and part of his third.)

3.) He never understood why Lily or Freddy (or even Al) would have problems with living up to their namesakes. Who wouldn't want to be famous for pranking the school or fighting Death Eaters or being one of the most brilliant wizards that ever lived?

And that was why, when Rose suggested it, he tried to become an Animagus during his sixth year. Part of the reason why he never far with it (other than it being tougher than he thought) was he freaked out when Al pointed out the green scales on his arm looked suspiciously similar to those of a snake. James wasn't going through all this to be a damn snake!

4.) If his dad had ever given any inclination that he wanted James to follow in his footsteps and become an Auror, he would have done it. Thankfully, Harry never did. While he knows being an Auror is an important job and he admires his dad and uncle for it, he can't imagine the thrill of catching a Dark Wizard ever surpassing that feeling when a Quidditch crowd is chanting your name.

5.) During his sixth year he realized what he'd been missing the first time around when Toby Moore kissed him.


	4. Hermione Jean Granger

**Author's Notes:** These are related to my _Court This Disaster_ / _More Than Our Abilities_ universe but will hopefully make sense even if you don't know that universe.

* * *

**Hermione Jean Granger Weasley **

1.) Hermione is the one who introduced Rolf and Luna. Accidentally. Rolf Scamander was famous for all he'd done for werewolf rights in Eastern Europe and was known for his progressive ideas on house-elves so she invited him to a talk she was giving about elf rights.

Only five people showed up, among them Rolf and Luna. The two sat next to each other and hit it off immediately.

2.) One day Hermione would like to return to Malfoy Manor, just so she can walk into that drawing room again and feel no fear.

3.) After little more than three years at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Hermione left for a job in Magical Law Enforcement. The resistance at all levels, the scorn hurt but not as much as the failures. She didn't free the house-elves, didn't help centaurs and goblins achieve equality with wizards nor did she help end discrimination against werewolves and giants. Hermione knows no matter where she works, she'll never stop fighting for any of that but she needed to win something.

At least at the MLE she'd look forward to more respect, more cooperation and was guaranteed two allies in the form of Ron and Harry.

4.) When Kingsley steps down she will make her bid to become Minister for Magic.

5.) It's only now that she's a parent that she feels truly sorry for all the holidays she spent away from her own parents, for all the things she kept from them and even for sending them away. She's just beginning to understand how much her parents must have loved her and how awful it would have been to realize their only child could have died and they would never have known.


	5. Lucius Malfoy

**Author's Notes:** These are related to my _Court This Disaster_ / _More Than Our Abilities_ universe but will hopefully make sense even if you don't know that universe.

* * *

**Lucius Abraxas Malfoy**

1.) If Pansy had managed to keep her mouth shut about Potter beforehand and were instead remembered for being one of the returning Slytherins then Lucius would have pushed Draco to marry her. He and Narcissa had always considered the Parkinsons friends and Pansy was always far more agreeable to him than Asteria.

2.) More importantly, unlike the Greengrasses, the Parkinsons didn't have an unfortunate history of producing squibs. Lucius can appreciate that torn between their faith and their wizarding heritage the Greengrasses tried to maintain both. But he didn't want the Malfoy blood sullied with their attempts to rid themselves of their weak blood.

(It happens anyway.)

3.) Lucius was originally betrothed to Andromeda.

Never before and never again has he so happy to hear of a pure-blooded woman's ruin as he was when he found out Andromeda had left him for the Mudblood Tonks.

4.) He was never truly disappointed in Draco. The last thing he wanted for his son was for him to become a Death Eater. Lucius knows Draco did what he thought he was right and what he could to protect his family. But that wasn't Draco's job, that was his.

Lucius knows it was he that failed, not his son.

5.) Abraxas' dying words to him were to express his disappointment in the choices Lucius' had made and to blame him for disgracing the Malfoy name. Lucius would spend the rest of his life trying to prove his father wrong.


	6. Lily Luna Potter

**Author's Notes:** These are related to my _Court This Disaster_ / _More Than Our Abilities_ universe but will hopefully make sense even if you don't know that universe.

* * *

**Lily Luna Potter**

1.) When she was very little, she had a crush on Teddy Lupin. Lily even remembers proposing marriage to him on a few occasions. She grew out of that at the ripe old age of six and thinking about it now embarrasses her.

2.) She loves her family but it's tiring being seen as just an extension of someone else - her parents, her grandparents, her brothers, her cousins. Lily had hoped being sorted in Ravenclaw would take care of some of that. It helped but not as much as she hoped.

3.) Which might be why she has charmed her once Weasley-red hair every unnatural color under the sun, cut it short and even shaved it off on a dare. Lily also has five piercings - four in her ears and one in her left nostril. Along with a tattoo on the small of her back of one of her favorite runic symbols - it stands for "serenity".

4.) At the age of thirteen Lily became a vegetarian and tried to convince her brothers to do the same. James thought it was a great laugh and made a big show of eating steaks in front of her. Al tried it for a bit but mostly at his then-girlfriend's insistence, giving it up when the relationship ended. Lily stuck with it, for the most part.

5.) During her sixth year she tried to start a band with her cousin Lucy and a few of their friends. They were called The Braying Banshees and were the first of three failed bands she would belong to.


	7. Ronald Bilius Weasley

**Author's Notes:** These are related to my _Court This Disaster_ / _More Than Our Abilities_ universe but will hopefully make sense even if you don't know that universe.

**

* * *

  
**

**Ronald Bilius Weasley**

1.) When he was nine and they were trying to make breakfast for everyone because Molly was feeling under the weather, Ron ate a pound of bacon on a dare from the twins. While he will never do that again, he still loves the stuff.

2.) While Ron never felt he ever excelled at the joke shop (though he wasn't absolute pants at it, like Percy) he did have one lasting contribution - a magical version of those mobile fellytones that all the Muggles seem to have these days. It's inspired by the Deluminator that Dumbledore gave him. It took nearly a decade of tinkering with the magic to get a few working prototypes and nearly that long for the Ministry to get a network set up but it was worth it - George can't even keep them in stock and there's been several offers to buy their design.

3.) He was a bit sad when Harry became Head of the Aurors. Not because of jealousy or anything like that - Harry was the best person for the job and Ron always knew his friend would wind up leading the department. He just missed having Harry as a partner.

4.) Ron's not entirely comfortable around Hermione's mum. Her dad's an all right bloke - whenever they visit, he can just sit and watch Muggle sports on their "telly" with Mr. Granger without having to talk at all. Her mum's not so easy-going, she never warmed up to him. Hermione thinks her mum is still mad about her sending them off to Australia and that's why they stayed there. While that might be some of it, Ron thinks Mrs. Granger blames him for Hermione choosing to stay in the wizarding world.

5.) Even though useless prats like Smith try to get under his skin by saying otherwise, Ron was never bothered by the fact that Harry is his boss and Hermione is Harry's boss (and effectively Ron's boss also). If Smith were a friend, he might joke that it's nothing new for him but he's not.

Anyway, the truth is, Ron never thinks about it unless someone mentions it.


	8. Rolf Scamander

**Author's Notes:** These are related to my _Court This Disaster_ / _More Than Our Abilities_ universe but will hopefully make sense even if you don't know that universe.

* * *

**Rolf Newton Scamander**

1.) The youngest child of Gawain and Belinda Scamander, he grew up in a small wizarding village near the Black Forest of Germany. It was there, while looking for his sister – that he was attacked by a werewolf child not much older than him. Ariel – his elder sister - came to his aid; scaring off the other boy and saving Rolf.

2.) While he wasn't infected with lycanthropy, he does bear the scars on his face, arms and neck. Those scars are part of the reason other students at Durmstrang were wary of him, many believed him to be a werewolf.

3.) The other reason is that Rolf was seen as a bit odd by other children his age. He refused to practice any Dark Arts that involved animal subjects, he often argued with the teachers about Durmstrang's "pure-blood only" policy, he had no interest in Quidditch and spent much of his free time studying Mermish and Gobbledegook.

4.) Rolf was frightened for a long time after his attack and struggled with his fear by trying to understand what had happened. What he learned about the condition of werewolves saddened him: their families turned them away, they had no homes and no jobs, Wolfsbane Potion was too expensive to purchase so they often turned to criminal behavior due to lack of medical treatment or to survive in the "packs" they formed and were frequently hunted down by other wizards.

5.) Which is why he became an advocate for werewolf's rights as an adult. To some that seems strange but to Rolf it seemed like the most natural choice in the world.


	9. Pansy Parkinson

**Author's Notes:** These are related to my _Court This Disaster_ / _More Than Our Abilities_ universe but will hopefully make sense even if you don't know that universe.

* * *

**Pansy Demetria Parkinson Whitman deAlmeida**

1.) She fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, against Voldemort and has the badly-scarred wand hand to prove it.

2.) When Draco broke up with her in a very public, messy scene just after Christmas hols their 6th year, she cried every night for a week. No one knows about this except Daphne who was there to hold her and assure her that Draco was just awful.

Ironically enough, having to cover for Draco when he shirked his Head Boy duties the following year was what helped her get over him. Pansy was no longer angry at Draco, she just felt bad for him.

3.) She was touched when Daphne asked her to be the maid of honor at her wedding. She had honestly expected her to choose Asteria and while Pansy did feel some sympathy for the younger girl for not being chosen, she was sure she'd get over it. Besides, with Tracey dead and Millie not being the marrying type, this was the only chance Pansy had to be maid of honor - she wasn't giving it up for anything!

4.) After the war, her father sent her to America. She's only been back to England a few times and has no desire to return. England's the past and Pansy has no desire to revisit that.

5.) Her first marriage was something of a disaster, ending after 13 months when her husband lost of all his money in a failed investment. It wasn't just the loss of money that made Pansy pack her bags. He blamed her because they spent so much money on (failed) procedures to fix her hand - procedures he wanted her to get.

She thought that was it for her and marriage till she met Ramon - a slightly older, dashing and incredibly wealthy half-blood who owned several popular wizarding wireless radio stations in the US and Mexico. Pansy knew it was love when he slipped off the gloves she'd taken to wearing, kissed her scarred hand and proclaimed her beautiful.


	10. Hannah Abbott

**Author's Notes:** These are related to my _Court This Disaster_ / _More Than Our Abilities_ universe but will hopefully make sense even if you don't know that universe.

**Hannah Edith Abbott Longbottom**

1.) When she starts out as a waitress, Hannah finds that the most difficult part of her job isn't remembering orders or cleaning the sick-up after someone has a little too much of Ogden's finest, it's constantly being ogled and grabbed at. She's had to slap hands away from her bum and on one occasion – hit someone with a Revulsion Jinx after they grabbed her breast.

2.) She's kissed both Ernie and Justin. While Ernie is the only one of the two she ever had a crush on, Justin was the better kisser.

3.) After her mum's murder, Susan was there for her more than anyone else. Her brother and dad were trapped in their own grief and Hannah was trying to be strong for them, to take care of them like her mum would want. Ernie and Justin tried to help her but they were both at a loss and it was Susan who was wrote her constantly and held her when she cried.

And when she finds Susan's broken body in the aftermath of the battle, Hannah thinks about how she never really said thank you.

4.) It seems silly now but she had no idea Neville might have feelings for her until Eloise mentioned how often he was at the Leaky. Hannah had assumed he really liked their shephard's pie.

5.) Being the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron, she's learned more about her friends and neighbors then she ever wanted to know. Hannah's there to serve a drink to the barely out of Hogwarts girl before she goes to meet her married lover upstairs, she's there in the early afternoon to wake-up the older woman who has spent another drunken night at the Leaky rather than going home and she 's there to serve breakfast to the sixteen year-old who either runs away or is thrown out of his home every summer for the past three years.

Between her job and Neville's she realizes there are no secrets in the wizarding world.


	11. Iris Malfoy

**Author's Notes:** These are related to my _Court This Disaster_ / _More Than Our Abilities_ universe but will hopefully make sense even if you don't know that universe.

* * *

**Iris Columba Malfoy**

1.) Growing up, she adored her older brother. Some of her best memories from childhood were of Scorpius taking her into Muggle London: they'd ride on the giant Ferris Wheel, eat exotic Muggle foods like candy floss or hot-dogs and would sometimes waste an entire Saturday at the cinema.

2.) Scorpius was her main source of knowledge about the Muggle world. It was from him that she received most of the Muggle books she read, that she learned about Muggle history and science (at least before her tutoring lessons began) and from him that she found out about Muggle art and culture.

3.) Of all the things she did and did not inherit from her parents, it seems a cruel joke that she got the "Black moodiness" as it was euphemistically called. Depression was something she would battle with her entire life. The first time it comes on, she's 15 and wants to spend all her time in bed asleep, not talking to anyone and least of all her family.

4.) She doesn't like spending time with her dad's parents and the older she gets, the more she tries to avoid Grandfather and Grandmother. It's not that she dislikes them - she's quite certain she loves her grandparents in some vague way. But they might as well be strangers. They can't talk to each other and they have little interest or understanding of her life. Being around them is uncomfortable at best and stressful at worst.

Sometimes, Iris thinks she should feel worse about this. Then she realizes that they probably feel similarly about her.

5.) She is a Squib.


	12. Ernie Macmillan

**Author's Notes:** These are related to my _Court This Disaster_ / _More Than Our Abilities_ universe but will hopefully make sense even if you don't know that universe.

* * *

**Ernest Iain Macmillan**

1.) The Macmillans have held a hereditary seat on the Wizengamot for several generations which was passed on to Ernie when his dad stepped down.

2.) Hannah Abbott was his date to the Yule Ball. They had decided to go as friends but afterward, he tried for a goodnight kiss. It was... awkward. For the sake of their friendship - went unmentioned till they were older and could laugh about it.

3.) Ernie is proud to say he was responsible for stunning two Death Eaters during the Hogwarts Battle, one with fellow Hufflepuff Megan Jones' help and the other when a masked Death Eater was about to attack Daphne from behind.

4.) He and Hermione became friends during their eighth year together and later, when she passed her MLEs (Magical Law Exams) and became an articled clerk, he helped her get an internship at one of the most prestigious law firms in the wizarding UK.

5.) He had debated whether to return to Hogwarts for an eighth year. His intended career as a Juriswizard required at least seven N.E.W.T.s . But given the extraordinary circumstances and his intention to apply at the law firm of Anderson, _Macmillan_ & Greengrass, he wasn't too worried.

It wasn't until McGonagall told him he was her choice for Head Boy that he decided to go back and he's glad he did. That first Hogsmeade weekend, he ran into Daphne visiting her sister.


	13. Teddy Lupin

**Author's Notes:** These are related to my _Court This Disaster_ / _More Than Our Abilities_ universe but will hopefully make sense even if you don't know that universe.

* * *

**Ted Remus Lupin**

1.) Even though he made tons of friends in Hufflepuff and was very happy there, at first he was disappointed he wasn't in Gryffindor. For a long time he thought it was because he wanted to be in the same house as his Uncle Harry but he came to realize it was because of his dad. Teddy had so much of his mum and so many reminders of her but not as many for his dad - he wanted that connection to him.

2.) Once, when he was eighteen, he waited up until two int he morning for his Gran to come back from a date. Teddy felt a bit silly but she said she'd be back at ten and - as he told her when she returned home - she could have been hurt or worse for all he knew!

3.) He probably should have realized he liked Victoire when he started spending time with her his seventh year. He definitely should have realized he liked her when he felt sad about finishing Hogwarts because he wouldn't be able to see her every day. But no, it wasn't until Christmas hols during her sixth year when she was explaining to him in her scholarly Ravenclaw way that she was only perceived as attractive because she was 1/8th Veela and he had to tell her that wasn't it _at all_.

4.) Didn't join the Aurors because he knew his Gran couldn't take it if something happened to him too.

5.) Teddy always felt he'd made the right choice by working at St. Mungo's but it wasn't till his Uncle Harry visited that he knew. Teddy's specialty was pediatrics and when Harry came to visit, Teddy was trying to reassure a five-year old who had grown fins in a burst of accidental magic.

Harry told him afterward that seeing Teddy with kids, reminded him of Remus and how he was with his students.


	14. Ginevra Molly Weasley

**Author's Notes:** These are related to my _Court This Disaster_ / _More Than Our Abilities_ universe but will hopefully make sense even if you don't know that universe.

* * *

**Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter**

1.) _The Girl Who Was Left Behind_. That's the nickname Rita Skeeter coined for her in the_ Witch Weekly _articles she penned about her and Harry after the war. The truth was, even though it was hard, she knew she couldn't go with Harry on the Horcrux hunt. She still had the Trace on her and there was no way her parents would be able to explain why both she and Ron would not be attending Hogwarts that year without drawing more suspicion on their family.

Besides, she accomplished more that year with Luna and Neville than she would have tagging along with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

2.) Her clearest memory of those first few days after the diary had been destroyed was being afraid that everyone would all hate her for what she had done. It's not till Hagrid visits her with a chocolate sampler from Honeyduke's and tells her she's not to blame for what happened to his chickens that she understands it really wasn't her fault.

3.) She really did like both Michael and Dean. Michael could be a lot of fun and he knew about her trying out for Quidditch and supported her. They didn't have a very deep relationship – it mostly consisted of talking about Quidditch, playing Quidditch and occasionally snogging – but that was all they wanted and that made it perfect.

And Dean was an amazing kisser, the most thoughtful boy she knew and very romantic. Almost too romantic. Dumping Michael had been easy because they both knew it wasn't going to be a forever sort of situation but Dean – Dean was different. He really did care about her and she felt the same, just not as much as he wanted her to.

4.) She rarely cooks. It's not so much a lack of talent (though, that's a big part of it) as a lack of time and patience. Harry does more of the cooking out of the two of them.

5.) Ginny leaves the _Daily Prophet_ after hexing Rita Skeeter for an expose she wrote on her children. Ginny wasn't fired - they were willing to forgive the former Harpie's Chaser and wife of Harry Potter – she quit.


	15. Fred Weasley II

**Author's Notes:** These are related to my _Court This Disaster_ / _More Than Our Abilities_ universe but will hopefully make sense even if you don't know that universe.

* * *

**Frederick George Weasley **

1.) He was never that into the pranks like James was but it was something to do. Freddy doubts he would have even thought up, let alone attempted, half the things they did if James hadn't suggested them.

2.) Freddy kinda wonders if James wasn't the reason that Al and Rose had been sorted somewhere other than Gryffindor. Maybe they realized (quite correctly) that if they'd been in Gryffindor they either would have been roped into James' pranks or the butt of his jokes.

3.) He liked the Wheezes business but he didn't want to take it over and was a bit worried he'd have to (even though his mum assured him he wouldn't) just to make his dad happy. He knows how much that shop means to him.

Freddy was therefore very happy when his cousin Lucy announces her interest in taking over the shop and doubly so when Roxy joins their cousin after finishing Hogwarts.

4.) Actually, he wants to be a Curse-breaker. That's why he didn't join his cousins on their failed attempts to become Animagi during his sixth year, he was too busy with classes for things he'd actually use one day.

5.) When he was younger, the comments about "not looking like a Weasley" used to bother him. Freddy learned to brush them off and it was probably those comments that brought him closer to his mum's side of the family (scattered all over the world). He's a Johnson and he's a Weasley (down to his freckles and blue eyes) and anyone who has problems with either can sod off.


	16. Neville Longbottom

**Author's Notes:** These are related to my _Court This Disaster_ / _More Than Our Abilities_ universe but will hopefully make sense even if you don't know that universe.

* * *

**Neville Francis Longbottom**

1.) He always had a habit for falling for his friends. His crushes on Hermione, then Ginny never went anywhere (not that he expected them to) and were an open secret in the Gryffindor Common Room (only Ron and Harry didn't seem to know). His crush on Luna is the first one to turn into something, albeit brief and fleeting, and his relationship with Parvati is the first he ever has.

2.) When Asteria and Draco Malfoy come to him with a plan to help his parents, he's skeptical. When Neville eventually agreed to the experimental treatments, nearly everyone was surprised, including himself.

3.) People think he quit the Aurors because the Lestrange brothers had been caught and his interest in Herbology was too strong to ignore for much longer. While both play a big part in his decision, the main reason was he didn't like the cynical person he was becoming. He didn't want to become hard and bitter like the older Aurors or even some of his friends.

4.) After he quit, Neville traveled a bit and found he didn't like it. Oh, Neville liked the new locales and the plants and some of the food was okay but after a long day, he wanted to go back to _his_ bed and not wake up in some strange place the next morning. He doesn't know how Luna does it, living out of a suitcase for years at a time, but it's not the life for him.

5.) He hates his fame and finds it absurd what he's famous for. There were so many people who did as much or more than he did and don't get half the acclaim. And part of the reason he continues to gravitate towards witches who are his friends - like Vicky Frobrisher, a fellow Auror, or Hannah Abbott - is because they see him as Neville and not just the bloke who decapitated Voldemort's pet snake.


	17. Hugo Weasley

**Author's Notes:** These are related to my _Court This Disaster_ / _More Than Our Abilities_ universe but will hopefully make sense even if you don't know that universe.

* * *

**Hugo Ronald Weasley**

1.) Lily was probably his best mate growing up and he always assumed they'd be sorted into Gryffindor together. So when she left for Hogwarts first (and was subsequently sorted into Ravenclaw) he was thrown for a loop. Things changed between them (him being sorted in Gryffindor only added to the strain) and it took a few years for them to regain that closeness they once had.

2.) Much to her chagrin, Hugo received better marks on his OWLs and his NEWTs than Rose.

3.) Hugo always enjoyed Quidditch but he thought a lot of the fuss over it was ridiculous. He never played for the House team and never felt he was missing out on anything.

4.) His favorite holidays were the ones spent out in Romania with his Uncle Charlie and the dragons or ones where he went with Auntie Luna and Rolf to search for new animals.

5.) Which is why it should be no surprise that Care of Magical Creatures is his favorite class. He has no idea what his parents were talking about - Hagrid is a brilliant teacher!


	18. Hélène Greengrass

**Author's Notes:** These are related to my _Court This Disaster_ / _More Than Our Abilities_ universe but will hopefully make sense even if you don't know that universe.

* * *

**Hélène Marie Helvetinia Greengrass**

1.) Converting to Judaism for her husband was the easiest choice she ever made. While she had been raised a devout Catholic, she had also been raised to understand the importance of family and a family should be united.

2.) She couldn't have been more pleased with Kallisto and Daphne's choice in husbands. Roger was handsome and successful if a bit more book-smart than people-smart. And Ernie was an ideal match for her Daphne and couldn't be more dear to Hélène if he had been her own flesh and blood.

But she will never stop believing that Asteria made the mistake of her life in marrying Draco Malfoy.

3.) Her parents were very old-fashioned and after she finished her schooling at Beauxbatons, they arranged for her to meet various suitors who might wish to court her. Linus Greengrass was the third one she met and she knew he'd be the last

4.) Hélène spent the year before Dumbledore's murder trying to convince Linus that they should take their daughters and leave before things became worse. Of course, after Dumbledore's death, as prominent pure-bloods they are trapped. It was very difficult to forgive her husband for that and if anything had happened to one of the girls, she doubts she would have been capable of forgiveness.

5.) She never liked England. The people were petty and small-minded, the weather awful and the food bland and heavy. When Linus retires, she convinces him to give Green Park to their eldest and move to Switzerland. In one month she's happier at "home" than she was during the decades she spent in England.


	19. Rose Weasley

**Author's Notes:** These are related to my _Court This Disaster_ / _More Than Our Abilities_ universe but will hopefully make sense even if you don't know that universe.

* * *

**Rose Hermione Weasley**

1.) As a child she believed Muggle literature was superior to Wizarding literature. Sure there were stand-outs among the latter - _Amata and the Golden Quill_ will always be one of her favorites – but they're far and few between.

As an adult, she doesn't find much to challenge this view.

2.) She enjoys visiting the Grangers more than the Weasleys. It has nothing to do with liking one set of grandparents more than the other but when they're at the Grangers, it's only her and Hugo. They're the center of attention, they always get gifts and her grandparents act amazed over whatever new bit of magical knowledge they've learned.

Plus, they get to go all the way to Australia!

3.) She tells everyone she asked to be sorted into Slytherin so Al wouldn't be alone. It's a lie – the hat didn't even consider another house for her.

4.) While eight months pregnant with her first child, she nearly convinced her dad they were going to name it "Betelgeuse".

5.) Rose fell in love with Grimmauld Place the first time she saw it – as a child when they went to visit an ailing Kreacher. None of her cousins felt the same way, only Al coming close to sharing her feeling about the place and even he got bored soon.

Uncle Harry had never lived there, it holding too many memories of Sirius for him. Teddy didn't want it, there was no way his Gran would feel comfortable visiting there and besides, Victoire's job would probably take them abroad. James and Lily both felt the place was dreary and stuffy and Al had no interest in the manse one way or another.

So six months after her eighteenth birthday, the contracts were drawn up and signed and Rose became the owner of Grimmauld Place.


	20. Asteria Greengrass

**Author's Notes:** These are related to my _Court This Disaster_ /_And The Ashes Will Scatter_/ _More Than Our Abilities_ universe but will hopefully make sense even if you don't know that universe. Also, I spell it Asteria because that's how JKR spelled it on the Weasley Family Tree.

* * *

**Asteria Esther Greengrass Malfoy**

1.) One of her favorite professors was Remus Lupin. As a first year, Hogwarts seemed terrifying with the Dementors stationed outside, rumors of murderers on the loose, and stories of monsters that had lived a little too close to the dungeons for Asteria's liking. Professor Lupin was such a kind, reassuring presence that it was very easy for her to like.

She was horrified by the allegations of him being a werewolf, not understanding then how someone so nice could be something so awful.

2.) Joy Durny, a 5th year Slytherin was the first person to get a detention with the Carrows (and thus the first person to get Cruciated by them that year) after she was caught charming a lewd limerick about the Carrow siblings on the blackboard in the DADA classroom.

Asteria was the prefect who gave her that detention.

3.) While Draco was the first person Asteria had sex with, he wasn't the last.

4.) Before she moved up to the Janus Thickney Ward, Asteria started out on the first floor, dealing with accidents and emergencies. A lot of Aurors came in through there and she had attended to a few of them including Harry Potter (5 times) and Ron Weasley (3 times).

5.) While Draco had long had a dream of starting their own line of potions, Asteria was the one who first saw the potential beyond the bottom line. A medicinal line, while not as lucrative as their cosmetic line, had the potential of generating fantastic PR. It could even raise the status of their family, something they both want now that they're back in England and will be raising their children here.

Besides, she never gave up on her childhood ambition to find a cure for lycanthropy.


	21. Theodore Nott

**Author's Notes:** These are related to my _Court This Disaster_ /_And The Ashes Will Scatter_/ _More Than Our Abilities_ universe but will hopefully make sense even if you don't know that universe.

* * *

**Theodore Alexander Nott**

1.) Wizards age slower and are fertile longer than Muggles. That's how Yelena and Zeno Nott managed to have a second son when she was fifty-four and he was sixty-four.

2.) Unlike his older brother, Basil, Theo had no real interest in joining the Dark Lord's cause. When he was younger and his dad and Basil would talk about the Dark Lord's eventual return, Theo didn't believe them. Later, when the Dark Lord did return and Basil was eager to enlist, Theo found he had no interest in signing his life over to someone whose commitment to their cause was undercut by their own fear of dying.

3.) At the end of his fifth year, he decides he'd like to work in the Department of Mysteries, studying magic and creating new spells. He's already created a few Charms and Jinxes. Snape thinks he's wasting his talent.

4.) During his seventh year, he creates a spell that serves as a passable imitation of the Cruciatus Curse in every way except for the excruciating pain it inflicts on victims. The color of the spell when cast is close to the same, the way it makes the body leap in the air is similar to Cruciatus, and it even causes some discomfort though it's closer to a mild cramp than the torture inflicted by the other Curse.

There's no one reason why he does this. Maybe it's his anger with the Dark Lord for leaving his father to die in Azkaban. Maybe it's the thrill of getting something over the inbred, mouth-breathing Carrows. Maybe it's his own worry for his friends and housemates: everyone knows how awful it is to be at the end of the Curse, no one thinks much about what it's like to hold the wand.

5.) He's stuck down by a Sectumsempra during the Battle of Hogwarts after he returns Slughorn and the others. Bleeding out on the stone floor, his last thought is to wonder if it was his brother who cast the Curse.


	22. Narcissa Black Malfoy

**Author's Notes:** These are related to my _Court This Disaster_ /_And The Ashes Will Scatter_/ _More Than Our Abilities_ universe but will hopefully make sense even if you don't know that universe.

* * *

**Narcissa Irma Black Malfoy**

1.) It was long ago decided that one of the Black girls would marry the Malfoy heir, perhaps, even before any of them were born. The lauded Malfoy Manor had once been Biggauld House, one of the ancestral homes of the Black family. It was lost thanks to Sirius Black II making an ill-advised bet with Herodion Malfoy over the outcome of the Quidditch World Cup.

Decades of trying to get the house back by _any means possible _had proven futile so the Black family resorted to the one left untried: marriage.

2.) Regulus was always her favorite cousin. He allowed her to baby him far longer than Sirius had.

3.) Once, when Draco was almost two, she took him to visit Andromeda and her child. Her parents were dead, as was Regulus, and Sirius and Bellatrix were in Azkaban. Something about the situation left her wanting to connect with the only other person who could possibly understand.

4.) Draco was the result of her fourth and last pregnancy. The first ended in miscarriage and the other two were terminated when tests revealed she was carrying Squibs.

5.) Unlike her sisters, Narcissa never wanted anything more from life but to be a wife and mother. Birthing the next generation of pure-bloods, managing a great house, and advancing her family's place in society _were_ her goals in life.


End file.
